


Anything For A Friend

by Djela2071 (antigone2071)



Series: Compulsion [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2071/pseuds/Djela2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is a good friend.<br/>Please read series notes before reading this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Autassassinophilia - Obtaing sexual arrousal from being killed. For many sinply being in life-threatening situations is enough.
> 
> Pairing as requested by Lilly on the fic 'Hiding In The Open'

Bryan walked into the hotel lobby, dragging his black suitcase behind him. As he waited to check in at the front desk a slightly exasperated Renee approached him.

“He needs you.” She said by way of greeting, placing a keycard into his hand and ringing the small service bell.

Bryan looked down at the small plastic card and back up to meet the blond in the eyes.

“He needs it. He really does. And I just can’t do it.” She said as the receptionist walked out from a back room.

He gave her a small smile before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek and wishing her a pleasant night. He heard her book her own room for the evening as he made his way over to the elevators. The ride to the floor written in black sharpie across the back of the card sending him into his own thoughts.

_It was in 2007, at a Ring of Honor dark match where he first saw the 22 year old kid calling himself Moxley. He had a raw talent, of that much Bryan had been sure, but he was graceless at the time. What he lacked in finesse he more than made up for with enthusiasm, however._

_Bryan had found him in the locker rooms afterward and learned his name was Jon._

_The whole thing had genuinely started out as friendship._

Bryan slid the card through the reader on the door handle and waited for the green light and soft snick of the lock opening. The room was dark when he walked in, the only light coming from the underwhelming yellow glow of a bedside lamp with a single small watt bulb. The bathroom door was slightly ajar, no light emanating from behind it, but the small sound of water sloshing let him know Jon was inside.

He wheeled his bags over to the far side of the room and placed them next to the air conditioner. A nearly twin set sitting on the other side. The room was furnished with a single king size bed which Bryan sat down on, contemplating what he was about to do.

_It had stayed that way for a solid three years._

_Until after their first match together. When later that night, after several beers, Jon had confessed the pain had become erotic. When Bryan had inquired, curiosity getting the better of him, Jon had taken him back to his hotel room and shown him._

_Bryan didn’t touch Jon that night, but had watched in fascination as Jon sliced through his own skin until he came._

_Bryan was mesmerized by the way the white of Jon’s release mixed with the harsh red of his blood._

Bryan scrubbed his hands over his face and stood. He switched on the light in the small entrance before pushing the bathroom room door open and walking in.

Jon was in the tub, soaking his aching muscles from his earlier match in the warm water. He never opened his eyes. Never said anything. Just laid still as Bryan sat on the edge of the tub, letting his eyes wander over the younger man’s naked form.

Bryan wrapped his hand around Jon’s throat. Not squeezing, just holding. And slowly pushed his head under the water. Jon finally opened his eyes, smirking slightly, as the water closed in over him. He let out a small breath. The bubbles breaking on the waters surface, as Bryan held him there.

He didn’t struggle. Never had. Just closed his eyes again and canted his hips off the bottom of the tub.

_The first time Jon had asked him to do it for him had been after he and his teammates had attacked him on the RAW after their debut._

_Jon had sought Bryan out after the show. Telling him he needed someone to do it for him._

_Bryan had said no._

_Jon had all but begged._

_Bryan eventually acquiesced, saying it was out of friendship._

Bryan waited until he could see Jon’s body was struggling. Desperate for the oxygen it was being denied. He reached his other hand into the water, finding Jon rock hard.

Bryan gently wrapped his fingers around Jon’s solid length and let him thrust up into his hand. It only took a handful of times before he was spilling into the water. His body going lax.

Bryan pulled the younger man from the tub and carefully dried him off. He helped Jon into the other room and into a pair of boxers before tucking him in bed. A mumbled ‘Thank You’ spilling from Jon’s lips before sleep took him over.

_Bryan was lying._

_He was never just doing this out of friendship._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> If there are any pairings you would like to see in this series please let me know in the comments.


End file.
